


[redacted]

by naranja (ito)



Category: Commentary Crew RPF, Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Gay Sex, ImAllexx - Freeform, M/M, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, WillNE - Freeform, memeulous - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ito/pseuds/naranja
Summary: eboys oneshots, mostly imallexx
Relationships: Alex Elmslie & Will Lenney, Alex Elmslie/Will Lenney, George Andrew & Alex Elmslie & Will Lenney, George Andrew/Alex Elmslie, Lewis Buchan/Alex Elmslie
Comments: 90
Kudos: 306





	1. crush

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted on [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/229597210-eboys-redacted-collection-smut/) (reload page if you encounter a server error)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will x alex, fluffy foreplay idk

alex's relationship with will was recently brought into question.

not much of a relationship, but what else could you call it? they'd defined it as friendship for far too long. however, there were certain moments they shared; intimate gestures that they reserved for each other, touches that alex would only allow from will. what they had was different from the others.

it might have started out as a joke, but the kind that isn't funny. will's shoulder was pressed up against alex enough to make him automatically maneuver his arm around his neck, both of them pressed against the same side of the sofa to watch tv, practically spooning from cramming themselves into a corner.

all sorts of half-baked gags then forego a punchline. like when will grabbed alex's hand during a scary scene, then forgot to let go, instead pressing circles into alex's skin with his thumb. or when alex only intended to rest his head on will's shoulder for a minute, but upon noticing how broad and warm the shoulder was, found that it made a good enough pillow that he didn't want to get up from their position on the couch even after the season finale had ended.

"what now, then?" will asked. he lifted one arm, the one that had been draped over alex's waist, to poke him in the back.

"i dunno," alex said. "george is still filming in his room, but maybe he'll want to do something later."

poking him annoyingly didn't seem to do anything, so will let his arm flop back down over alex's abdomen.

"if you don't want to move, i'm gonna crush you," will warned.

alex stirred somewhat in his arms. he let out a dramatic sigh only to twist around and give will a shit-eating grin.

"aw, well that's it then," will said, and flexed his arms around the little spoon, who cackled while pretending to weakly fight him off.

"stop it, will--" alex laughed. "you're strangling me." will's arms loosened around him, and alex relaxed a bit.

he really shouldn't have let down his guard. one of will's arms raised slightly from where it was pinned under alex's armpit, to cross over his chest and neck and pin him in place with a hand on the opposite shoulder as his other hand snuck in to tickle his stomach.

"ah god! will!!" alex howled, trying to curl up against the attack. will was ruthless, the arm across alex's chest like an iron bar. the other hand, fluttering against his belly hard enough to bruise, escaped from where it was about to be trapped by alex's fetal position, and instead grabbed him by the hip to pry his body back open.

alex let out an odd sound at his, a sort of whine through gritted teeth as he was easily overpowered. the warm hand on his shoulder moved to rest gently on the side of his neck, will's forearm a resisting pressure against alex's lungs.

"not very strong, are you?" will asked. it was meant to be teasing, the normal kind, but he was breathy from wrestling, and the question came out oddly quiet.

"fuck off," alex hissed. the zipper of his jeans felt tight. will's hand released his hip and for a second his stomach dropped out at the thought that will might touch him, not as a joke, really _touch_ him, and the prospect was equally arousing and terrifying -- however will only moved in to hug alex closer, even slightly releasing the pressure on alex's chest.

alex turned back onto his side, facing away from will despite the fact their bodies were almost touching from neck to ankle. he felt hot all over, certain that his blush extended the full 360 around his head. it didn't help when will leaned in further, to whisper right up against his ear:

"so erm, d'you like being choked, then?"

like a rake going through hot coals. alex, shocked and physically affected, groaned and found himself shivering in will's arms, almost writhing until he was pinned again.

"you like being held down," will pointed out, less of a question this time. surely he had to notice the tent in alex's white jeans.

"will--" alex gasped, as will closed in behind him, pressing his lips against the back of his neck.

alex's neck is sensitive. it's kind of a joke among their friends, after all the times he's shown up sporting hickeys and bites in the same area. he could feel will's tongue painting a delicate stripe from his shoulder up to his ear and it made him shiver. he nipped gently just behind the point of alex's jaw.

"fuck, will--" he hissed. another involuntary twitch and alex could feel an erection nudging against his tailbone. he pressed back up against it, and he could feel will's grasp on his hip tighten.

the other hand snuck down into his shirt, tickling gently at the bare skin underneath. will used his leverage to maneuver alex back against him, grinding against alex's arse as he tugged his collar aside to suck at his neck through his teeth. then he sunk his teeth into the back of alex's shoulder, gently at first and then _harder_.

alex made an embarrassingly loud noise at that, arching to feel as much of will against his back as he could.

"want me to touch you, alex?" will asked, as if suggesting they watch another show.

alex nodded eagerly. he grabbed the hand that was on his hip and moved it over his crotch. will cupped it gently and alex let out a shaky exhale. he craned his head back slightly, finally glancing back to make sure it was all okay.

he wasn't prepared for how dark will's eyes looked. frankly, alex couldn't remember ever seeing him so serious, brow clouded with tension. they were flush up against each other now, will holding alex tight against his chest. all he had to do was tilt alex's jaw slightly to close the gap between them with a kiss.

the feeling of kissing itself was enough to make alex's toes curl. he had no idea he was this desperate for affection. he moaned against will's mouth, only getting a shallow breath in before their lips crashed together again more fiercely. 

with his hand still pressing softly against alex's erection, will kicked a leg over alex's hips, maneuvering them both so that he could straddle him on the couch. he leaned in again, nipping alex's lower lip. alex jut out his tongue to try and lick at him as he pulled away. will's hand started grinding more friction into alex's jeans and he can't help but gasp out a breathy "a-ah."

"you're such a li'l nympho," will laughed.

"fuck off! i haven't done this in a while," alex whined, already bright red.

"you're hard as steel, that's for sure," will noted, undoing alex's fly. 

"oh, like you're not hard as well, then?" alex said indignantly, reaching up to feel for will's member through his basketball shorts.

oh. it was warm. and thick. and will definitely wasn't wearing underwear.

as much as he got teased for his bulge, alex was a show-er, not a grow-er; that is to say, his cock stays about the same size soft to hard. will, on the other hand... will had a gift that only someone in alex's position could appreciate. it made his mouth water slightly.

will let out a low groan when alex gripped him through his shorts, and alex let out a breathy laugh.

"are we really going to do this?" he asked cautiously. "i reckon this is kind of a new thing for you, mate."

"now, is anything about what i'm doing here--" will leaned in to press himself against alex's stomach, "--sending a signal that i'm not interested?" he looked up to raise an eyebrow and alex blushed.

"i s'pose not," he said, frowning. then will kissed him on the cheek and alex had to break out into a smile. he wrapped his arms around will's neck. "i could always tell that you wanted me, y'know."

"smug bastard," will sighed.

he pressed down and alex began to shiver under him again, just from the sheer weight holding him against the couch. he wrapped one leg around will to slot their hips together.

"hang on, your zip's scratchin' me," will grunted. he slipped a hand between them to shift alex's jeans down his hips and reached into his underwear.

alex moaned at the direct contact.

"jesus, you're soaking," will noted in wonder.

"piss off," alex said. it was true. will's hand slicked around alex's length with little resistance. "oh, fuck--"

alex arched up as the tight cuff of will's hand focused in on the head of his cock.

"w-will, that's too much, i can't--!"

the door to george's room banged open.

"a'right gentlemen, i'm sure you both already knew i was recording, and i really don't care what you're doing, but please go do it somewhere else," george bellowed, as if trying to drown out whatever noise had been bothering him. "for god's sake."

and with that, he slammed the door shut as loudly as he'd opened it.

will leaned back and scooted away a bit so alex could awkwardly hitch his jeans back up.

"so, eh..." will mumbled. "... your room, then?" alex blushed vibrantly and nodded.

\--

epilogue:

"awright, i'd say that one's a solid five, maybe six out of ten, just because it--"

_"oh fuck--!"_

"six out of ten, since it started out--"

_"w-will--!"_

"--hang on a minute, guys, alex and will are being gay in the living room and i have to go tell them to shut up so i don't get demonetized--"

the video would never be posted.


	2. claim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alex x george x will / takes place after the eboys bet on street fighting, when george lost his "virginity" to will and alex. i'm like stupidly proud of this one lol

"jesus christ, you guys can't have thought i was being _serious_ ," george sputtered. he sat next to alex on his bed, his hands twisted up nervously in his lap.

"'course not, we just thought we'd take the opportunity," will replied from where he perched on the desk across from them. "alex said you wanted to experiment."

"what, when we had too much sangria last week?" george glared at his roommate, mortified. alex put up his hands.

"you said it mate," he said defensively. "swear to god, your exact words were, 'i wish i could try fucking a guy, but i'd only want to do it with someone i know really well.'"

"yeah, well, why both of you then? just for a laugh?"

"oh, i'm taking this plenty seriously, mate," will said cheerfully. "been wanting to try this sort of thing meself."

"i was thinking will could fuck you, and i could just be here to give pointers as someone who's done it before," alex explained. "you know. so it's not weird, 'cos we're roommates."

"oh yeah, thanks alex, that's not weird at all," george replied.

"just say if you're not interested, man," will said.

"i'm thinking."

"he's interested," alex laughed.

"fuck off. alright, if i _was_ interested, yeah, 'ave you got a condom?"

will pulled one out of his pocket and walked over to sit on george's other side. george took the condom from him and flipped it around in his hands.

"... and does it," he faltered, eyes fixed on the foil square, "does it hurt much?"

"not if we do it right," alex said, patting a reassuring hand on george's knee. "we can just stop if it hurts."

"alright," he hummed, chewing on his lower lip.

"is this okay, then?" will asked, placing his hand on george's other knee.

"y-yeah," he replied, leg jerking automatically as will trailed his fingers lightly across his thigh.

"how should we turn you on?" asked alex, pressing up against george's side and holding his hand.

"oh, i er, i dunno," he stuttered. "i usually--" will's hand had crept up his leg even higher now, long fingers dipping into the crease where his thigh met his hip and squeezing. "--nn... i usually like when... er, i guess, my ears..."

"ears?" alex asked softly, leaning in.

"yeah, i've always been really sensiti-- _hoh!"_ he yelped. alex had suddenly nipped at the shell of his right ear; will's hand had moved to stroke against the tent forming in george's sweat pants.

"that's working, alex, keep going," will exclaimed. alex continued to wetly mouth at george's ear, one hand sneaking up to crawl under the hem of his tee shirt.

george's stomach muscles clenched under alex's fingers. they tickled at his ribs for a second before moving up to his nipple.

" _fuck!"_ george shouted.

" _je-_ sus, you almost gave me a heart attack!" alex broke away from the bruise he was sucking into george's neck to pout at him. "you just said your ears are sensitive, mate, you've been holding out on us."

will, noticing alex's hand up george's shirt, sticks his hand up as well. feeling two different people rubbing over his nipples was enough to make george screw his eyes shut, head falling onto alex's shoulder. he was a bit dizzy, each hand clutching a knee of the boys beside him for stability.

"breathe, george, breathe," alex murmured, pausing his teasing to rub george's back. will took over kissing the left side of george's neck.

"i've never-- i mean, girls don't usually--" he gasped. will had one of his nipples between two fingers and was gently twisting as he nibbled at george's earlobe.

"this suits you, georgie," will breathed. it made the hair on george's neck stand on end. "you're gorgeous. no homo or anythin'."

alex snickered and helped him maneuver george's shirt over his head. as soon as it was off he leaned in and pressed his cheek against george's chest.

"mm, your skin is so soft," he mumbled, rubbing his face into george's pec. "it's stupid but i've wanted to do this for a bit." his eyelashes tickled and george laughed. alex grinned up at him, and alright, yeah, those blue eyes did make his heart skip for a second.

"it is, you've got nice skin," will agreed, lips dragging against george's shoulder. his hand had drifted away from george's nipple and up to rest on his jaw. "can i kiss you?"

"i guess, yeah," george said, closing his eyes. will pulled him in.

will was a pretty good kisser, though he used a bit too much tongue. george sighed and melted into him. he was distantly aware of alex watching them make out, pupils blown wide and mouth hanging open slightly. it made george's whole body feel hot -- he wasn't used to feeling this attractive, this _desirable._

"george, lie down so we can prep you," alex murmured.

will broke their kiss with a wet noise and manhandled george onto his back. "you heard the boss. your ass is ours." george lifted his hips so that will could pull off his sweats and underwear.

that left george naked on the bed and the other two kneeling over him fully clothed. it came as a surprise, even to him, just how turned on he was. will rubbed warm hands over his chest and stomach, chasing with soft kisses as alex reached to get a bottle of lube from somewhere.

"arse up, lemme put a towel down," alex said. george obeyed, actually glad someone else was there to take care of all the stuff he'd never considered.

will leaned in for another kiss. george heard the snap of the bottle opening, and then learned why they needed the towel when alex squirted a heaping amount of lube over his balls and taint. it was cold at first but quickly warmed as alex began to slick it up and down his shaft in long strokes, slowing down and increasing pressure at the head.

george moaned weakly around will's tongue, hips jumping off the bed only to be held down by a hand he couldn't even identify. alex groped lower, pulling george's ass cheeks apart to let more lube dribble in between. 

"will, let's trade places."

"right." will kissed george once more with a comical smooching sound and got up, peeling his shirt off and shucking his shorts onto the floor. he climbed onto the bed between george's legs. alex passed him the bottle and reclined next to him, watching as he lubed up his fingers.

will glanced up at george for a moment to see if it was okay to move on. george would have laughed at his silly worried eyebrows but he just rolled his eyes and wiggled his butt a little.

one finger met little resistance and slipped in easily, with only a bit of a twinge when it was in all the way to the knuckle. will shot more worried eyebrows george's way but he just grunted affirmatively and alex encouraged him to keep going. a few more pumps of the wrist and will withdrew his finger to get more lube, and then two fingers were prodding at george's entrance.

he could feel the stretch a bit more this time. it happened slowly, aching just slightly enough to send a tingle all the way from his tailbone to deep in his belly. when will's fingers couldn't go in any deeper george felt a spark that made his legs jerk involuntarily. alex laughed.

"i'm honestly shocked how hard you are, mate," he said. "you're taking it like a pro."

will had his free hand rubbing soft circles into george's tummy. "are you ready for a third finger, then?" he asked.

"mhm," george squeaked. his voice was rough and he was afraid that by trying to talk he would end up dissolving into whimpers.

"not yet," alex said, resolute. "he's not ready."

will hummed in agreement and kept slowly pumping two fingers in and out. george bit his lip to keep his breaths quiet. the friction increased a bit until will added more lube, and then he picked up the pace until the room was filled with a vulgar squelching sound. george's body soon accommodated the two fingers all too easily, and ached again for the stretch.

"more, more," george panted. will smirked at him and then glanced at alex for approval. "c'mon, al," george whined, quickly losing pride and ready to beg. "tell him to add another finger."

alex giggled and lightly scratched his nails across george's naked chest. "alright, fine, since you seem to want it so bad."

three was where it really became difficult. will had to keep george's hips pinned down as he slowly pushed them in. the muscles in his thighs fluttered from a confusing blend of pain and arousal. will kept finger-fucking him, leaning in to suck a mark into the tender flesh of george's thigh. he let out a shaky moan.

"is it good, georgie?" alex said in a perversely sweet voice.

"fuck off, yeah, it is," george hissed.

"can _i_ get a kiss now?" alex smiled, eyes heavy, somehow almost intimidating as he leaned in.

in lieu of an answer, george craned his head up and let him swoop in to gently peck at his lip. it was far more chaste than his kisses with will. alex broke away after a moment, just to bend down and suck one of george's nipples into his mouth.

" _fuck--!"_ george exclaimed, body spasming. will used the momentum to jam his fingers in deep, and george jerked again, sobbing, unknowingly pressing will's fingers into his own prostate. _"fuck, fuck, guys, auh--"_

"i think he likes it, will," alex chuckled, george's skin delicately between his teeth.

"jesus. i mean, look at 'im, mate... i fuckin' like it too."

george trembled, trying to stay still. his dick bobbed, untouched, angry and hard against his abdomen.

"you ready to get fucked, bruv?" alex grinned.

"i hate you both," george groaned, blushing deeply.

"you ready, will?"

"yeah, just let me get this condom on," will said.

alex undressed while will lubed up and aligned himself with george's entrance. once naked, alex lay down next to him, petting his chest and nuzzling into his neck. oddly enough, feeling alex's hard-on against his hip was almost a reassurance. george took a deep breath, the familiar scent of their shared body wash filling his lungs as will slowly pushed in.

george suddenly couldn't breathe. he found himself getting wound tighter and tighter as will sunk in all the way to the hilt. and just like that, he was gone for a second, neurons firing. his cock drooled onto his stomach, body clenching around the intrusion.

"christ, george, did you just...?" alex's voice said quietly.

right above him, and at the same time far away, will's expression was one of pure bliss. "ah, fuck, alex, this is -- he's all flutterin' around me, it's so tight--" he shifted his weight and george's voice finally broke out, a little sob. his cock hurt.

"you're doing so well," alex whispered. "d'you think you could keep going?"

"yes," george gasped as will rutted against him, nudging in deep without pulling out.

"how the _fuck_ are you still hard, mate?" alex said wondrously. george let out a hoarse laugh, which turned into a moan once will pulled all the way out and then slammed back in.

george made some new noises he truly hadn't thought himself capable of. it was too late to be embarrassed. his best friend was plowing him, his roommate was necking him, there's really no shame left to lose. for a few minutes, none of them spoke, and the room was quiet except for heavy breathing and the wet sounds of bodies colliding.

" _fuuuuuck_ ," will hissed, leaning in to bury his face in george's shoulder as he snapped his hips against him again and again. "'sgood, so good..." his movements were quickly getting sloppier. "guys, i'm close-- alex--? can i--?"

"go ahead, mate."

george could actually feel a throbbing inside of him briefly, and then will was spilling over the edge, voice deep and unintelligible against george's neck.

they lay there for a second, listening to will's labored breaths. "aw'right," he said finally, voice slightly hoarse.

when will pulled out and binned the condom, george felt... loose. his cock was still hard against his stomach, but his body somehow felt relaxed, stretched out, glowy but still buzzing with arousal.

he felt sexy.

"alex, i'm still..." he said, clearing his throat when his voice came out sounding a bit timid, "did you want to... are you gonna fuck me?"

"do you _want_ me to fuck you?" alex asked cheekily. he was stroking himself, wet cockhead occasionally catching against the side of george's hip.

"yeah, kinda," george mumbled. shameless.

"will you say _please?"_ alex grinned, brushing a leg up against george's untended cock.

"fuckin' hell, i hate you," george groaned. "please, just make me cum. i don't care anymore."

"well, since you asked so politely."

will passed alex another condom and lay down on george's other side, snuggling up against him like he was about to go to sleep.

alex put his hands on the backs of george's knees, pushing them up to his chest and almost folding him in half. he rubbed the head of his cock against george's hole, immediately and almost inadvertently sinking in with a low exhale.

the stretch didn't hurt as much as before, but george could tell it would soon be replaced by a lingering ache. alex was smaller than will, but he had george trapped at such an angle that, when he bottomed out, he brushed against that bundle of nerves which caused george to cry out, eyes rolling back.

"alex, please, i need," he begged. "i can't last." it was true, his body felt like it was about to give out.

"soon, okay?" alex panted, beginning a quick pace. "lemme just-- fuck--" his composure was slipping, brow knotted cutely like he was trying to focus, like he was afraid to blink and miss anything. he leaned in, pressing george's knees all the way up to his shoulders. george's mouth fell open, choking off a moan as alex pecked at his lips.

"th-there, there, alex, right th-fuck, yes, yes--" george was babbling. alex was nearly lifting his ass off the bed with the force of his thrusts.

"will, touch him," alex gasped, eyes burning when he broke away from the one-sided kiss. "c'mon."

he pulled back enough so that will could snake a sleepy hand in between them to wrap around george's aching cock. that hand then got pinned back between their bellies when alex leaned in again. it didn't matter that will couldn't even jerk him properly -- having pressure against his prostate from both sides was enough for george to break apart. his mind blanked out, body trembling. the orgasm cut off his breath, made him see fuzzy shapes. alex fucked him through most of it, eventually twitching to a stop.

george's senses returned slowly. soft light filtered through his eyelashes. he heard alex's heavy pants -- the boy probably came just after he did. then the ache set in. his throat was bone dry, clicking as he swallowed.

"need water..." he croaked, opening his eyes to see will wiping the cum off of his stomach with a tissue.

"i'll get you some, mate," alex said, getting up to throw out his condom.

"thank you," george murmured, glancing furtively from one friend to the other.

will just grinned and ruffled his hair. "anytime."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls give me requests i cant promise i'll do them but i dont have many ideas myself jdhfgfjhg


	3. criminal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> don't you tell me to deny it / i've done wrong, and i wanna suffer for my sins  
> i've come to you 'cause i need guidance to be true / and i just don't know where i can begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alex & will, some D/s undertones and light punishment. based on that S2W vid because im out of my mind. thanks @krewella for helping w this one <3 everyone go send her some love

alex didn’t always watch his friends' videos. but will hadn't uploaded in a while, and S2W showed up on his recommended, so why not? alex wouldn't say it, but he did miss him a bit.

it was the typical reddit video, awful jokes. it was rather boring. then, out of nowhere--

"... Alex, though, I'd bend him over and all --"

alex hit pause. will had gone on to talk about another post like it was nothing.

he replayed those five seconds again. and again. why did he have to say it like that? alex scrubbed a hand over his face.

will had been gushing over a girly edit of himself just before. surely he was talking about alex's girl counterpart.

"--bend him over and all--"

 _him_ . he'd said _him_. alex replayed it again.

"Alex, though, I'd bend him over--"

will didn't mention alex at all in the video otherwise. why bring him up? why say it at all? why keep it in, if it didn't relate to anything else he was saying?

alex's hands were shaking. for some reason he felt buzzed, like he'd butt-chugged a double espresso.

his friends made jokes like this all the time. about fucking him. he joked around about it too. it was nice that the straight guys he knew were so comfortable around him. it wasn't always like that.

but it begged the question -- how much did they think about it? when they said they'd fuck him, had they given any thought to what that would mean, how it would look, sound, feel? or was he just going crazy? he got stressed out whenever he thought about it.

he never gave much thought to his own sexuality, and he assumed everyone else was pretty much the same. will probably hadn't had literal sex on his mind when he said he'd bend alex over.

alex tried to look into his friend's eyes onscreen, maybe read his mind. what was he thinking? would he bend alex over a bed, or the couch? maybe a desk, or maybe across his own knee--

alex's head fell into his hands. he was awful for even thinking about it. he was awful for the arousal fluttering in his gut.

he ended up closing out of the tab and kneeling on his bed with his face buried in the sheets, forcing his fingers inside himself until he came with a muffled sob onto his thighs.

\--

"alright, what's the weather in there that you're wearing a hoodie and no pants?"

will had come over to play video games.

"i just got out of bed," alex sniffed. "not uncommon for a man to go 'round his own house in his underwear."

"fair enough, just thought i deserved at least joggers though," will grinned, following him inside.

"anything for you, babe," alex said dismissively as he walked over to the tv. he could feel will's eyes scanning up his legs.

but he had to be sure.

"shit, i forgot to plug in the xbox."

alex dropped to his knees, fiddling with the wires collected around the base of the entertainment set. he could hear will's footsteps approaching. finding the AV wires, he crawled over, dipping lower and resting his weight on his elbows to get behind the tv. he only arched his back the _slightest_ bit, and he heard will clear his throat softly behind him.

"got it. here." he sat up, still resting on his knees, and turned back to hand will a controller. will's face was red, his expression a bit bewildered.

"alex," he murmured. "what are you doing."

"handing you a controller," alex said dryly.

"no, i mean what are you doing sticking your little arse in the air like that?"

now it was alex's turn to blush. he pulled at the hem of his hoodie.

"wasn't..." he trailed off.

"oh, don't act shy now. come over here."

"i... what?"

will sat down on the couch and beckoned alex with a wave of the hand. alex moved to stand up but will shook his head.

"no need to get up. just come... over." he leaned in, elbows resting on his knees.

alex swallowed. he really wasn't sure what he'd expected, but it definitely wasn't this. he slowly crawled over so that he was kneeling at will's feet. will's hand was immediately tucking a strand from his bangs behind his ear, lingering against the side of alex's neck, warm enough that his eyes fluttered closed for a second.

"will," he whispered. he didn't have anything to say, really. it was more like he was... begging forgiveness?

"what's going on, alex?" will dragged a thumb across alex's mouth.

without even thinking, alex's mouth fell open slightly. will's thumb stayed on his bottom lip, just barely touching the tip of his tongue.

"your eyes are all glazed over. what's the matter with you?" will was smiling now, speaking softly.

alex felt so humiliated he could cry. instead of saying anything, he just turned and pressed his lips against will's hand.

will took alex's face in both hands then and pulled him in for a hard kiss.

alex lifted himself off his knees a bit, throwing his arms around will's shoulders as he lost everything to the kiss. his shame, his willpower, his mind, everything. will took all of it.

will pulled alex from the floor so he could straddle his lap. his warm hands snuck up into alex's hoodie to settle on his hips.

"you were trying to test me," will said, cocking an eyebrow up at him. "well? did i pass or fail?"

"y-you failed, you mong. couldn't keep your hands to-- _yourself--"_ will had slipped a hand back to grope at alex's ass, causing his breath to hitch. 

"gonna punish me, eh?" will grinned, tugging at the strings of alex's hoodie with the hand that wasn't gripping the meaty part of his hip. his fingertips skirted under the hem of his boxer briefs, and alex couldn't help but tremble under his touch. "you don't seem like you're in much of a position to lay down the law." to illustrate this, he leveraged their bodies to drag alex's crotch against his own. alex groaned and, unable to sustain balance, fell forward to lean against will's chest.

"feels more like you're punishing me," he whined.

"seems to me like that's what you've been itching for this whole time," will says, breath hot against his ear.

"you said you'd bend me over," he pouted, unable to contain himself.

"you want me to?" will's fingers were tracing alex's lips again. instead of responding, alex took the lead this time and sucked the index and middle into his mouth.

will cursed softly as alex's tongue flickered around and between his fingers.

"christ, alex. how deep can you take 'em?" he asked quietly, slowly pushing them farther in. alex started drooling, making a soft choking sound in the back of his throat. "that's good. jesus, that's amazing."

alex whined against his hand, teeth bumping against will's knuckles. he knew how to ignore his gag reflex, it's true. and even thinking about sucking dick made him incredibly hard. he almost liked giving head more than receiving it.

"wow..." will pulled his fingers from alex's throat, smearing them across his face to hold his jaw firmly in one hand. "you're gonna be good for me, then?"

alex nodded eagerly, eyes watering.

"say it, baby."

"...i'll be good f'you."

"such a good boy, how's that?" in spite of the goofy smile, will looked genuinely pleased with him. it made alex feel very warm inside, and his face went red in will's hand.

"th-thank you." he wasn't sure how he was supposed to respond.

"hm... you haven't been _all_ good for me so far, though, come to think of it." will's smile was growing. there was a gleam in his eye, and alex shuddered. "you've been teasing me since i got here."

"i'm sorry," he mumbled. will had pushed him back slightly with a hand against his chest, other hand returning to its grip on his ass to keep it firmly pressed against him.

will was hard. alex could tell he got off on bossing him around. to his credit, he hadn't made any jokes about finally getting alex to shut up.

"huh," will said. the hand on alex's chest slid down to cover the near painful tent in his briefs. "you don't seem very sorry to me."

alex lurched up shamelessly into his hand with a moan. "i'm sorry, will..."

"want to get punished, then?" will's grin was embarrassingly corny now. "want me to bend you over?"

"ugh, _yes_ . you're the _worst_..."

will kissed him again, with this strange sort of force behind it, like he _liked_ him or something. "lay across me, here."

when alex was lying face-down over will's lap, all the blood rushed to his face as he realized the situation he'd gotten himself into. will's hand stroked his ass, pulling at his briefs and snapping the elastic.

"stupid, cute little arse," will whistled. _snap_ . "how much damage d'you think it could take?" _snap_.

"damage?" alex huffed, trying to laugh. "i can handle it."

"you sure? i'll be listening." _snap_.

"please, touch me," alex gasped. he was done waiting.

"alright."

will pulled alex's underwear down to expose his ass, and shoved his hoodie up to rub his bare back underneath. immediately his hands began kneading alex's cheeks, pulling them and pinching at where the flesh creased at the crook of his upper thigh. his left hand went to caress alex's spine comfortingly as the other perched delicately on his leg.

"ready?" he asked.

alex realized just in time what he'd signed up for. "yeah."

will's right hand was gone for just a second before it connected with alex's ass again, loud and hard.

the first thing he felt was pleasure, almost numb for a half-second before the pain set in. alex let out a shocked gasp and then a whine. will's hand stroked gently over the sore cheek.

"did you like that?"

"yes--"

another smack echoed through the apartment. another sound was wrenched from alex's throat.

"-- _yes_..." his ass was tingling. oddly enough he wanted more. he could tell will was holding back. "again," he groaned, humping his thigh. will's other hand settled at the base of his spine to hold his hips down.

"i'll give you three more, and then you can suck me off. okay?" will offered, tracing circles into the burning patch of skin with his fingertip. alex just moaned affirmatively and kicked his feet in the air.

the next one landed frighteningly close to his balls and alex had to bury his face in the couch to keep from yelling. another two followed, one on each cheek. with each strike his ass jumped up as if to chase will's hand as it withdrew. then the other hand would force him back down onto will's lap.

"you're wrecking my pants," will pointed out, noting the wet patch where alex's body crossed over his.

"fucking take them off, then," alex wheezed. he wobbled back into a kneeling position so that will could shift his sweats and boxers down his legs.

once will settled down again, alex leaned in and propped himself up on his elbows to get close. will's hand found the back of his neck. it was warm and sent tingles up alex's scalp.

without thinking, he wrapped his hand around will's cock, tracing the dark circumcision line with a fingertip. will sniffed at the contact, hand curling into alex's hair.

he took that as permission to lean in and put his mouth around just the head, a wet kiss. his tongue dragged underneath and lingered against the slit as he pulled away, summoning enough spit to drool onto where his fist tightened in a cuff around the shaft.

"holy shit," will wheezed. _holy shit indeed_ . alex swirled his tongue around, almost half-smiling before he descended, lips stretching as he easily accepted his entire cock down his throat. his nose soon bumped against will's stomach. "ho-oly _shit..._ "

he pulled off once he found it hard to breathe without will's body hair tickling his nostrils. a string of saliva connected him to the bead of precum forming at the tip.

"good?" alex croaked.

"aha, you're wrecked," will laughed breathlessly.

"oh, fuck off--"

"want me to finger you?"

"yeah, sure."

alex leaned back in, wanking and licking lazily as he waited to get stretched. he felt a hand on his ass and he arched his back into it.

"here, spit," will said, offering a hand in front of alex's face. alex complied, and the hand retreated once more. he took will's cock into his mouth again as he felt wet fingers begin to open him up.

will leaned against the arm of the sofa and lifted one of alex's legs over so that he could straddle him, facing away.

"don't you dare eat my ass," alex warned, craning his neck to look back. "i may have only had a smoothie today but still... not that intimate yet."

"just don't fart on me, mate," will said, smacking his ass again.

alex had to be careful in this position not to injure will with his teeth. he ended up just sticking out his tongue and allowing the tip of will's cock to slide against it as he jerked him off with a slippery hand. it was easy enough to establish a rhythm until will began scissoring two fingers inside of him, breaking his concentration.

he gave up on trying to use his mouth and instead just shivered and pressed back, will's cock leaking over his fist as he got worked open. will seemed less concerned with finding his prostate than he was in stretching him out, and alex was fine with that -- it had been a while, anyway.

"how many fingers is that?" he panted.

"still just two."

"add another."

"keep sucking me off and i will."

"it's hard from this angle," alex whined.

he leaned down to swallow will's cock again as deep as he could. the tip nudged at his soft palate, making his nose run. a third finger pried into him and alex whined around the weight on his tongue. will seemed to like that. his free hand reached between alex's thighs to wrap around his neglected hard-on.

"oh," alex said, pulling will out of his mouth with a slurp. "ohh fuck, will-- i won't be able to handle much of that--"

"good, 'cos my hand's cramping up," will replied. "think you'll be ready soon?"

"yeah, hold on..." alex rocked back and forth between the hand around his cock and the fingers in his ass, until the muscles in his thighs were fluttering too much to support his weight. "okay, fuck, i'm ready."

"alright," will said, withdrawing both hands from his shaking body.

alex crawled over to the other end of the couch. he leaned against the armrest, wiggling his butt.

will took the cue, getting up close behind him and pressing their bodies together. he murmured something into alex's neck, something along the lines of "won't let you tease me anymore," then he was sliding in.

slowly, painfully slowly. alex didn't think it would fit at first. he found himself unable to move or make a sound until will pulled his thighs farther apart and bottomed out, and he finally let out a whine. his head fell back against will's shoulder.

"alex," will panted by his ear. "you alright?"

"fine..." alex's voice was small. "it's-- it's a really nice angle, actually--"

"we can just stay like this, then," will replied, hand creeping up to interlace alex's fingers with his own.

they waited for a minute like that. alex rocked back against him gently, trying to get his body to relax and loosen up.

"call me baby again," alex mumbled. will huffed a laugh against his neck but he couldn't bring himself to feel embarrassed anymore.

"okay, baby. you feel good?" will replied quietly.

"yes, really good," alex admitted.

"i'm gonna move now, okay?"

"mhm." alex bit his lip as will started to shift inside.

it wasn't so much an in-and-out motion as it was back-and-forth. will took alex's cock into his hand, and with the other around his waist began snapping his hips up again and again.

alex's moans weren't as pitchy anymore, just low and breathy as he struggled to remain upright against the force of will's thrusts. he was getting stirred up, insides buzzing as his prostate was abused. will's hand stroked him fiercely, and alex could feel his orgasm building in his belly, legs shaking.

"gonna make me cum," he gasped. will's hand immediately left his cock and settled in between his shoulder blades, pushing him down onto his elbows. "fuuuuck, will--"

it wasn't long after that. will fucked alex into the sofa for another minute or so, before finishing inside of him with a deep groan. he reached a hand up between alex's legs to jerk him off until he came onto his stomach.

they lay spooning on the couch, bodies sticky, breathing heavy. will nibbled at alex's ear.

"shower, right?"

"i can't move or i'll leak on the sofa."

\--

george returned home an hour later and his entire flat _reeked_ of sex. absolutely fuming, he began silently calculating how much it would cost to replace his entire living room set.

  
  



	4. cunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> george x alex. someone on here requested alex with a pussy and i said NO. and then i wrote it anyway

george threw open the bathroom door, responding to what sounded like a distressed shout.

alex was just standing in there, staring at the mirror. his legs were bare under his pink gucci hoodie -- george could see his boxer briefs crumpled in the corner of the room. he'd have ducked back out and respected his roommate's privacy if it weren't for the horrified look on alex's face.

"what is it? are you hurt?" george asked.

alex turned his head to look at him with an expression that could only be described as _haunted_.

"george. it's gone," he whispered.

"what's gone? you're freaking me out, man," george said nervously.

a blush started to creep down alex's scalp. he fiddled with the hem of his hoodie. "it's... embarrassing... not sure you want to know."

"oh, come on," george sighed. "you can't just keep it from me. besides, you seem really upset, i wanna know you're okay."

alex chewed on his lip. "don't laugh."

"i won't."

"you better not. i'll hit you if you laugh."

"i won't! god, alex, you know you can tell me anything."

"okay..." alex took a breath. his lower lip was bitten red. "it's... it's my cock. my cock is missing."

and to his credit, george didn't laugh. in fact, he thought he'd misheard at first. "your...?"

"my penis, george."

"it's missing." george just stared blankly at him. alex sighed, and closed his eyes, as if he couldn't look at him anymore.

the hand at the hem of alex's hoodie closed around the fabric and brought it upward. george flinched, eyes darting away for a split second before getting drawn magnetically back to the naked lower half of his roommate's body.

he hadn't seen alex's cock much before. maybe in passing, when he'd forgotten to bring his towel to the bathroom and had to scamper back to the linens cabinet in the nude. just a flash of pink between his legs, or peeking through the front opening of his boxers when they're both sitting on the couch. george usually looks away.

this time, his eyes are glued to alex's crotch. it's true, there's nothing there, except for a pubic mound covered in a triangle of dark fur.

"where..." george swallowed, mouth dry -- "... where's it gone?"

"i don't know," alex said dismally, dropping his sweatshirt to put his hands over his face. "i... i still feel it. like a phantom limb."

"do you think..." george paused. he didn't want to offend alex, but he also felt the need to point out the obvious. "...i mean... do you think you might have...?"

"what, the alternative? haven't checked," alex said grimly.

"well, should we? i mean, you?" george's heart was racing. he had no idea how to navigate this situation.

"i don't want to," alex admitted. "i guess it's stupid, but i'm hoping if i just don't look, things will go back to normal."

"can i look, then?" george surprised himself with the tone of authority in his voice. in fact he was terrified that one misstep in this situation would make alex hate him forever. but, to his surprise, alex just nodded and closed his eyes again, lifting his sweatshirt.

george knelt down in front of him, face level with where alex's cock should have been. he placed a sweaty hand on alex's knee.

"i'm gonna, um. i'm gonna touch it," george mumbled.

"mhm," alex replied, blushing vibrantly.

slowly, hesitantly, george's free hand crept up. shaking only slightly, his fingers combed through the coarse hairs. they met little resistance -- alex was smooth all the way down.

george cleared his throat and glanced up again to check if it was okay. alex was looking down at him with a nervous look on his face, lip back between his teeth.

ignoring the rush of heat that look sent into his belly, george held his breath and used both hands to delicately pull at the flesh between alex's legs.

they both let out an audible gasp. george, because there was a pair of pink vulvae in front of his face; and alex, because he had a dick of sorts after all.

"i feel that," alex said, voice tight. "feels weird."

george swallowed. "you've really got a pussy, mate." he thumbed the outer lips, pulling them farther apart to expose even more. "this is crazy."

"oh god," alex groaned. he leaned back against the bathroom wall.

george pressed in further, his thumb getting a bit damp as it pushed past the inner folds. curious, he rubbed it briefly against alex's clit.

the reaction was immediate. alex let out a shocked little squeak, thighs clenching under george's arms.

"stop, stop--" he almost shouted. "george, stop, it's weird--"

george's hands were immediately off of him as he backed away, pulse racing in his skull.

"i'm sorry, i shouldn't have--"

"no, no, it's okay, i'm just..." alex took a deep breath, hands clenched white-fisted in his hoodie. "i'm just gonna take a shower, alright? that's what i came in here to do, anyway."

george just nodded. he had no words. he got up and left silently, shutting the bathroom door behind him.

\--

george sat on the sofa, eyes glazed over. he had his phone in his hands but he wasn't looking at it. instead he was listening.

behind the bathroom door, mostly drowned out by the sound of rushing water, he could hear a faint buzzing sound. a constant, dull hum, and the occasional muffled whine.

he could have gotten up and gone into his room, maybe put on some music or done something distracting. but he didn't want to. so he sat there, confusion and arousal battling it out in his groin, until the buzzing stopped and the water shut off.

alex came out in a towel. his hair was dripping onto his bare shoulders and the flush on his cheeks was still vibrant. he noticed george staring at him and walked over, brow furrowed as if he was determined to not be embarrassed.

"you were in there a while," george said. "testing out the new equipment?"

alex just rolled his eyes. "so what if i was? what would you have done?"

george shrugged. "was it nice?"

"i wasn't--" alex cleared his throat. "i didn't.... ugh, i dunno. stop making fun of me."

"i'm not making fun of you," george said softly. "can i see it again?"

the words got out before he could think about it. that was it, then; he must have overstepped some invisible line. alex's expression made him think for a second that he'd just ruined everything. but then the towel dropped to the floor.

it was different now. alex was entirely naked this time, soft chest and stomach melting right into narrow hips and slim thighs. george realized the buzzing sound he heard must have been an electric razor, as the triangle of hair between alex's legs had been cropped short enough that the pink flesh underneath peeked through.

mesmerized, george lifted a hand and reached out, longing to touch. he stopped, pausing to glance up at alex, who wore the same look as back in the bathroom - eyes dark, lips red. alex took george's hand in his own, guiding it to rest on his bare stomach. his skin was soft from the shower.

george raised his other hand to rest on alex's hip. "i want to touch it again. can i?"

"yeah," alex said, voice small.

this time, when his hand slid down alex's belly and between his legs, george noticed how _warm_ he was. warm and soft. he curled his fingers upwards and realized he was _wet,_ too.

alex's breath hitched as the fingers crept in, and he leaned forward, bracing himself with his arms against the couch on either side of george's shoulders. he automatically widened his stance, allowing george's hand to slide in closer.

it was hot and slick between alex's legs. george's fingers gently pushed between the folds, dragging past the entrance to try rubbing again at the clit. this time, rather than tensing up, alex's body relaxed a bit and he let out a breathy moan. he propped one knee up on the sofa, and then the other, scooting in closer so that he was effectively straddling george's lap.

the hand he had on alex's side gripped him a bit more forcefully, but aside from that george didn't let his surprise stop him from dragging two fingers more vigorously against the bundle of nerves. shaking slightly, alex wrapped a hand around his wrist.

"gently, gently," he whispered. he began moving his hips slowly, grinding himself against george's hand in little circles. " _ah_ , like that."

enchanted with the way alex's body was moving, george tried to soak up as much of the sight in front of him as he could. he tried not to think about what it meant, that such a simple change in genitals made touching his best friend feel as natural as it did. the blush had spread down to alex's chest, and without hesitation george leaned in to lick up a bead of water that had dripped onto his collarbone. his skin was so soft beneath his lips. george groaned and wrapped his free arm around alex's waist to pull him in, sucking hard against his chest and leaving behind a bright mark. he glanced up, hand still moving between alex's legs.

"george," alex moaned, "are you serious--"

george kissed him.

alex gasped and whined against his lips, throwing his arms around george's neck. with his arm around alex's slender frame george could help him set a rhythm, grinding his body down into his hand. eventually alex pressed his damp mouth against george's ear.

"inside. try it, c'mon."

the noise he made when george slipped a finger in was like music. he'd never heard alex's voice like this before; shameless, pitchy whines falling from his open mouth.

"another one, please, yes..."

two fingers slid in and out almost too easily. alex pressed his clit against the palm of george's hand, body shaking. 

"alex," george whispered, mesmerized.

"it's good, it's really good," alex whimpered.

"you're doing well," george said, not really sure what it meant.

"fuck, george, i-- i think--" alex's hips stuttered. "keep going like that, i think i can--"

george wasn't the type to kiss and tell, but he'd really had no trouble making his past girlfriends cum. he was rather proud of it, it was something that made him feel good about himself. with alex it was different; george's mind was blank except for the boy in his lap. the look on alex's face was intense, like he was almost scared of what was about to happen. brows pinched nervously, mouth hanging open, eyelashes wet and pupils blown, he stared george down unblinkingly as his whole body constricted and spasmed.

" _fuuuuck_ ," he groaned weakly. his head fell forward against george's shoulder and he trembled against him. it felt like his orgasm lasted almost half a minute.

"wow," george said. alex's hot breath on his neck was giving him goosebumps.

"was-- was that weird?" alex whispered, lips grazing george's throat.

"this whole situation is weird," george admitted, tucking a damp strand of hair behind alex's ear. "can't say i really mind it, though."

"can we keep going, then?" alex asked quietly. "i mean, i think i could... i kinda want to cum again."

"oh," george said, heat flaring in his groin. "um. okay, yeah. how do you want to do it?"

"could we maybe, go to your bed?" alex kept his face hidden against george's neck.

"okay, sure," george whispered. he felt alex press a soft kiss to the side of his jaw.

\--

george then tried to carry alex bridal-style to his room, only to end up dropping him halfway.

alex would end up orgasming twice more that night before passing out, leaving george blue-balled until the next morning. they were both surprised, then, to find that alex's predicament had worn off overnight.

george, on the other hand, would go to piss later on, only to find nothing there.


	5. can i get the real stuff?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alex x everyone ; drunk words are sober thoughts

they were drinking.

"can't say i haven't considered it," alex was saying. "i've thought about all of you. at one point or another."

"what, all of us?" will said. "like at the same time?"

"shut up, will," said james. he had his arm slung over the back of the sofa. alex was sitting to his left; it would be easy to reach over and hug him around the shoulders.

"not at the same time!" alex said defensively. "just, fuck, it's embarrassing."

"you have to tell us," george said. "which one of us has the biggest cock, in your mind?"

"that's not what i think about!" alex whined. "i shouldn't have told you this."

"it's definitely george's," will said. "he's five-five but with an erection he's six foot." george bumped his fist.

"that's not the kind of thing that interests me," alex grumbled. "you're all so _straight_ , i can't expect you to understand."

"well go on, explain it then," james said, nudging alex's white-socked foot with his own.

"i mean, with gay sex-- i can't believe i'm telling you this-- well, there's a top and a bottom, usually, right?"

"right," said george, leaning in.

"well, i'm not... oh, jesus christ--" alex's face was burning.

"you're a bottom, aren't you?" will suggested.

" _will,_ " james tutted.

"no, it's alright," alex sighed. "yeah, okay, i bottom. _sometimes._ but, you'd be surprised how hard it is to find a proper top... anyway, i do both."

"and when you're thinking about us? what is it you do?" george asked.

"i'm not--" alex blushed vibrantly. "you make it sound like i think about all of you, all the time. it's just been once or twice."

"well, what was it, those times?" will asked. he wasn't going to let alex off the hook.

alex sighed and drained his glass. it was mostly vodka and melted ice, and he shuddered. he was acutely aware of james' arm just behind his neck.

"go on, tell us," james cooed, as if speaking to a small animal.

"okay," alex said meekly, giving in. it actually felt kind of nice to admit to something like this, especially with the hungry way his friends were looking at him. "with will, there was that time we were really drunk, watching that movie, right?"

"what movie-- Wall-E?" will exclaimed, getting excited.

"god, i dunno, doesn't even matter anymore. but um, we were on my bed together, and i don't know why but you were hugging me like... anyway. you kept kicking me and i was kicking you back and then you kind of, used your legs to trap mine? and our legs were all tangled together, like, and you had your arms around me and you held me still for the rest of the movie."

"i remember," will said wistfully. 

"i, i got hard," alex admitted, eyes focused on the glass in his hands. "like really hard. whole body buzzing kind of feeling. i was so afraid you would notice."

"i might have noticed, a little," will said slowly. shame and heat got twisted up together in alex's stomach. "just that you were acting strangely. that's why i didn't let go. i didn't know what was happening but it felt... good."

"that night when you left, i... in the shower, i thought about you... taking me f-from behind, holding me down and all..." alex's eyes were watering. from what, he couldn't tell. it didn't feel like regular embarrassment.

"what did you do?" george asked quietly, surprising alex enough to look up. "you know, in the shower, while you thought about... him...?"

"i, uh," alex coughed. "i don't usually bother with... fingering, myself, but, that night i did..."

"thinking about me," will boasted. "me instead of your fingers."

"yeah." alex reached for the bottle of liquor and james handed it to him.

"what about me?" george asked as alex refilled his glass.

"with you, it's different," alex said, falling back against the couch. james took the opportunity to sling his arm around alex's shoulders and pull him in close. alex didn't fight it, making himself comfortable. "kind of, er, more specific? does that make it weirder?"

"aw, now i need to know," george said, getting excited.

"okay, but you have to promise me you won't look at me any different after you find out."

"--so you're telling us you haven't noticed the way he's looked at you for years?" will slurred.

"shut up, will," james hissed, squeezing alex slightly.

"it's just weird, that's all," alex mumbled.

"if you don't tell me now, i'll just think it's something really horrible," said george.

"right. i, er, i like your thighs."

george blinked at that. "my thighs?"

"yeah, they're really..." alex took a sip of his even stronger drink and winced. james rubbed his shoulder. "they're really nice, i dunno. you look good, in-in jeans and sweatpants. fuck, that's gay..."

"my thighs," george said blankly.

"i think about your thighs," alex continued, "i think about you, on top of me... straddling me, like, with your thighs on my chest, here--" he gestured, dragging his palm from one collarbone to the other. george's eyes follow the motion carefully. "... and i suck you off."

george's ears immediately went bright red, the rest of his face following not long after. aside from this, he didn't react aside from blinking and nodding seriously. "right. you suck me off."

"i like doing it like that," alex said simply. will just laughed and shook his head in disbelief.

"what about me?" james asked quietly, free hand coming in to nip at alex's ribs. alex huffed out a laugh and pretended to weakly fight him off.

"what _about_ you, james? why can't you keep your hands off me?"

"i know you think about me, alex," james crooned.

"oh, and if i did, i definitely wouldn't tell you now," alex snarked. "you don't deserve to know."

"aw, come on!" will complained.

"he doesn't deserve to know, but we do," said george.

"you all would think it's boring, anyway," alex whined. "or you'll make fun of me."

"we haven't made fun of you so far," will argued.

"i don't find it boring at all," george offered.

"what is it, babe?" james asked quietly. the unexpected pet name caught alex off guard. "you can tell us, c'mon."

"you're just so.... big," alex sighed.

"i knew it, i knew the cock would come up eventually," will laughed.

"you know that's not what he means," george said, elbowing him in the ribs.

alex was mostly talking to james at this point. "i just think about sitting in your lap sometimes."

"really?" james replied. he leaned over and scooped him up easily. "how's this, then?"

alex immediately relaxed, body curling and fitting itself against james' chest. "feels so nice," he admitted drunkenly.

"you like feeling small," james suggested.

"mhm," alex replied. he closed his eyes and leaned his head against james' shoulder. "you're so comfy. i knew it..."

james kissed the top of his head and alex made an embarrassed little noise that got soaked up by james' hoodie.

"is that really it, you want to sit on his _lap?_ not even sexually?" asked will.

"mm, i'd do it sexually, sure," alex mumbled, nuzzling into james' armpit.

"you'd do it?" james asked quietly. 

"well, not right _now_ ," alex sighed. "i'm tired."

"but you would," james pushed. "you'd do it for all of us?"

"mhm, yeah, tomorrow," alex said contently, hands curling into the fabric of james' sweatshirt. he began snoring gently.

"is he...?" george asked slowly.

"yeah, he's out," james replied. they all sat for a moment in silence, staring at the sleeping man in james' arms.

"right, well," will sighed, "enough of that. thanks for having us, george. james, you can take alex to his room and i'll call us a lyft."

james nodded and carefully got up, taking alex with him. he overheard will and george talking in hushed voices as he tucked him into bed.

"so... you guys will be coming over tomorrow, then?" george was asking.

"eh, we'll see. let me know if he remembers when he wakes up, i guess," said will.


	6. comforter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> george and alex smoochy smoochy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya i know its been a while also nobody asked for this but hi

alex's lips were cold but his tongue was warm. his nose was a frosty button pressed against george's cheek.

the heat was out in their flat. they had decided to huddle together for warmth, in thick socks and sweaters, under george's covers. who kissed who first wasn't important -- what mattered was alex's freezing hands creeping up the back of george's shirt and slowly getting warm, pressed against his naked back. george shuddered in alex's embrace.

it was an intense, visceral feeling, being this close to alex. maddening, almost, how he'd close those blue eyes and his eyelashes would fan out across his cheeks, dusted with pink blush and bruised with dark circles. infuriating, the dimples that creased up his bright young face when he smiled. devastating, the slender thigh that forced its way up between george's knees.

it was getting hot under the duvet. george leaned back and wrenched off his jumper and the shirt beneath it, tossing them somewhere outside of the warm cocoon. then he helped peel alex out of his.

alex was immediately back on him after shedding his clothes. the thigh between george's legs rose higher, nudging him intimately as alex crowded in, throwing an arm around george's neck to pull him in for another kiss. 

it was filthy, the way alex kissed. honestly shocking. he'd been so sweet the first time, all chaste and gentle; that had soon given way to something near-animalistic. alex nipped and licked and sucked at george's lower lip and tongue, tilting his jaw and whining like he couldn't get enough. all the while his boney hands scrambled between george's shoulders and face, fingers getting twisted in his hair. george was finding it hard to breathe.

"hold on, babe," he gasped, putting a firm hand between himself and his squirming roommate. alex giggled and his pink tongue darted out, barely catching george's front teeth and upper lip. george pretended to bite at him and alex pulled back with a squeak. "you're so... fuck," george said, a bit dizzy.

"sorry," alex said, panting. the pink hue of his face continued down his bare chest. george wanted to kiss his neck.

"why sorry?" he asked softly.

"just a bit much, i figured. i got carried away," alex said. "i mean, i... i really want this."

his voice had a wavering quality to it, the way it got when he was trying to sound cavalier. george could feel his slender body trembling. with fear? desire? the outline of an erection was pressed against george's thigh. george wanted nothing more than to know the shape of this part as well, to see if it matched the rest of alex's small frame. 

"me too," george whispered. "don't be sorry." he pulled him in a little closer, wanting to feel alex's groin against his own. "it's so... good," he hummed softly, pressing his face into alex's throat.

"yeah, it's-- nnh--" george had drawn some skin between his teeth, and alex let out a high little gasp and bucked against him. he pulled back after leaving a deep red mark, biting again at alex's jaw and ear. he loved how alex would whine his name, almost accusatory, like he'd misbehaved. he sunk his teeth into alex's shoulder, and alex let out a high-pitched groan. he seemed to like it. 

george rolled them over, getting on top. alex adjusted the blanket over his shoulders as george leaned in to kiss his collarbones and down his chest. he mouthed at alex's pecs like he would have done with a woman's breasts, dragging his lips appreciatively over the soft skin before sucking a nipple into his mouth. alex's reaction was gorgeous and immediate, back arching off the bed and hips jumping up. 

"george--" alex whined, and george grinned up at him, still flicking his tongue over a hardening bud.

"senth'tive?" he mumbled around alex's tit, raising his eyebrows.

"yes, very... _ah,_ you cunt--!" george had taken alex's other nipple between his thumb and forefinger, twisting and rubbing.

"your nipples are cute," george said, pulling back to leave one gleaming with spit.

"not sure how i feel about that compliment," alex huffed.

george kissed his chest fondly. "you're welcome anyway. you know, you've got a mole here."

"i know."

george kissed lower, moving underneath the covers. "cute mole. cute stomach." he nipped at alex's navel, earning a gasp and feeling the abdominal muscles tensing under his lips. "can i suck you off? i really want to."

"yeah," alex sighed dreamily. "yes, please."

alex wasn't wearing his joggers. the head of his cock snagged on his briefs as george tugged them down.

it was a deep reddish color and very hard. a pearl of precum formed at the tip as george took him in hand. it aided in the slide of skin against skin, and alex let out a soft sound as george began caressing him in long, firm strokes. alex lifted a leg and hooked a smooth thigh over george's shoulder. george took this as an invitation, using his free hand to cup a handful of alex's ass. alex hummed happily, breath catching as george pressed his thumb against the crease of his inner thigh and taint.

george took a deep breath, filling his lungs with the smell of alex's skin before leaning in and taking alex's cock into his mouth. it wasn't too big, not noticeably bigger than george's, anyway, and he didn't have much trouble letting it sink into his throat. alex's thigh fluttered against his ear and neck and his slender fingers tangled back into his hair. george had a mad thought, briefly, that he could die happily here, with his face buried between alex's legs and alex's gentle fingertips against his scalp.

alex was making cute sounds, little gasps and groans and whines that were somewhat muffled by his thighs against george's ears. george hollowed out his cheeks, dragging a flat tongue against the underside of his cock as he bobbed his head. he struggled to breathe through his nose; alex's scent and taste were intoxicating.

"jesus, george... h-have you done this before?" he asked, flushed chest heaving.

"mn-nn," george said, shaking his head. alex clumsily repositioned the puffy duvet to expose george's face. he was sure he looked ridiculous, slobber and precum dripping down his chin, but alex was staring at him like he was a human miracle.

"so good," alex murmured, stroking his sweaty cheek. george had taken his cock out of his mouth to breathe, and was lapping at it wetly, hand still moving in a slow and steady cuff. "so good f'me, fuck."

george liked being good for him. he took alex in once more, swallowing around his length and trying not to gag. the thumb of his other hand pressed into alex's perineum, causing him to jerk with a moan. george slurped, looking up at alex with watery eyes. alex was a mess, face all twisted up, mouth open in a shiny O. george wondered if _he_ looked that dumb getting a blowjob.

with one last swallow he pulled off, clearing his throat and tugging at alex's cock with both hands.

"george," alex said weakly, "are you gonna fuck me?"

"is that what you want?" george asked, voice scratchy. 

"well, you haven't done this with a guy before, right? but i could just... i could just get on top, and..."

"ride me?" george suggested. 

"...yeah?"

"do it."

george got up from where he was crouched between alex's legs and threw off the duvet, flopping onto the bed on his back. alex hooked his fingers in george's boxers and pulled them down to his knees to be kicked off, then climbed onto his lap to straddle him naked.

george didn't hesitate to grab two handfuls of thigh and ass.

"i shouldn't need much stretching, i did it this morning-- do you have lube?" alex asked.

"you finger yourself in the _morning?"_ george asked, incredulous.

"yeah, and? george, lube."

"er, top drawer." he gestured at the bedside table covered in takeaway containers. 

alex found it easily and sat back on george's thighs, squeezing an obscene amount out onto his fingers. he dropped the bottle and spread the lube between both hands. one hand snuck back behind him as alex leaned forward.

"we're gonna have to wash these sheets after this," he said. george didn't have any time to react to this before alex's other greasy hand found his cock, and his mind blanked out for a second.

all he could do was stare stupidly at the boy in his lap. alex. sweet, handsome alex with his head thrown to the side in concentration, fringe falling over his eyes. his hand was oily-slick around george's cock, rubbing him distractedly as the other hand searched around where george couldn't see. his face, his beautiful face, was glowing with lust and exertion, lower lip caught between his teeth, and when george realized he would actually get to be _inside_ of this man, his heart squeezed unexpectedly. 

"george," alex cried suddenly, shuddering against him.

"al," george whispered, awe-struck, hands coming up to hold his waist.

"feels good," he said, hand stilling on george's cock as the other worked mysteriously behind him.

"yes, baby," george said, head spinning. his hands roamed across alex's chest.

"not enough," alex whimpered. "s'not enough, i want more. want your cock, george..."

george felt himself twitch at that. "you're a monster," he groaned. "take it then. fucking-- take it, baby, it's okay."

alex whined prettily and blinked at him with a decidedly sinful expression. he rose up on his haunches, taking george's cock in a slippery hand and adding another excessive squeeze of lube. george clenched his teeth, watching as alex carefully guided him back between his legs, lined him up, and began to sink down.

george's hands found alex's hips to help control his descent. the two were breathlessly quiet as alex lowered himself onto george's cock. his mouth fell open, lower lip glistening as he was stretched out. his thighs trembled as he took him in deeper, finally sinking all the way down into george's lap with a quiet whine.

alex was mind-numbingly tight. with even the slightest movement, he would clench around george with a vice-like velvety pressure. george's fingers dug hard into alex's soft skin.

"m'gonna move," he grit out. alex nodded, unable to speak. george began by rocking his hips up gently, planting his feet against the mattress and fucking in and out. alex's cock was soft and warm against george's stomach, but he seemed to be enjoying it well enough. his head fell back, light sounds falling from his open mouth on occasion. george leaned up on his elbows to kiss alex's chest. "come on, baby, move with me."

alex shuddered and obeyed, meeting george's thrust and pulling almost all the way off his cock before slamming down again. his eyes fluttered, and he let out a gorgeous, full-chested moan. george gripped him tight enough to leave bruises on his waist and leveraged him over his cock, establishing a brutal pace. he snapped his hips up again and again, wet noises echoing in the chilly room.

"oh yes george, yes, yes," alex babbled, bouncing deliriously in his lap. "so good, that's so good, what the fuck--"

george had never seen him move like this before. he'd never even thought about how alex could grind his hips, would not have been able to picture it. even now, with alex's body a tight hot muscle around him, george felt almost like he was dreaming. 

"kiss me," he said, and alex complied, whimpering against george's lips as he shifted in his lap. george wrapped his arms around him and hugged him close. alex moaned happily, crying out as george began piston-ing his hips upward. it felt exceptionally good from that angle, george found, with their chests pressed together and alex's back curved nicely. he could easily finish like this, alex trembling over him, ass coming down hard to meet his hips with every thrust.

alex pulled away then, face flushed, mouth gaping stupidly, still fucking himself on george's cock over and over. he'd leaned back, arms behind him, trying to find another angle. george found it hard to move with alex's hands pinning his legs, and he finally elected to stop moving and just let him do his thing.

"'m close, george, so close," alex said, eyes watering. he wrapped a hand around his half-hard cock, jerking it loosely. "please, please, please, just let me--"

george bit his lip and allowed alex to use his body however he pleased. alex kept moving like that, hips sinking down at an angle that made his legs shake. his moans got faster and higher in pitch, short and breathy, and then he went silent and still as he climaxed.

george could feel alex's insides working and constricting, getting impossibly tighter. alex let out a weak groan as his cum spilled over george's chest. george continued to watch in astonishment as alex paused, caught his breath, and then _kept_ _moving_ , clear stripes of post-cum painting his stomach and thighs as he grit his teeth and milked himself out until completely spent.

alex went a bit boneless then, and george sat up, letting him fall gently backwards until his head hit the mattress. george leaned in, and alex wrapped his legs around him, locking him inside.

"you're tight," george huffed, kissing his face.

"mhm," alex mumbled, voice slurred. "m'sensitive. keep going, i like it."

"okay," george said, kissing him softly, preciously. he could barely move, but it didn't matter. alex's voice was enough to bring him over the edge, pitchy and breathless, gasping his name like he was in love.

george came inside of him. he hoped it was alright, since they weren't using protection; the orgasm hit him like a train. he moaned brokenly into alex's mouth, hips stuttering out a few more thrusts until it hurt to move and he collapsed. 

alex was shaking underneath him. not from the cold, although the sweat on their bodies quickly cooled and made george shiver.

he sat up to grab the comforter and pull it back around them. alex shivered in his arms. it didn't help much that the bed had a massive spreading wet spot in the center.

"the hot water's still working," george pointed out. "we could take a shower."

"we could've done that to begin with, then," alex said, huffing out a breathless laugh.

"i liked what we did, though," george murmured, burying his face in alex's hair.

"me too."

they both slept in the wet spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one day i will write a real ending for one of these


	7. closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lewis x alex degradation and praise

lewis is a good boyfriend. sweet, endlessly doting, funny and genuine. he treats alex well enough that for once there's no question, no doubt in his mind that lewis loves him, that lewis is his. alex hasn't felt this way in a relationship before. he's used to feeling like the over-attached one, like one wrong move would irreversibly damage the delicate balance between partners. with lewis, he feels safe, protected, cared for.

it's because of this, among other reasons, that alex finds himself wanting lewis to break him.

they've had sex a few times, after the socially appropriate window of courtship. alex hadn't done it much before, see, and lewis treated him delicately, lovingly, opening him up slowly and deliberately. they whispered dumb jokes to one another, shared soft laughter and softer touches. after their maiden voyage alex assumed lewis would get a bit bolder, learn to treat him more roughly, but that wasn't the case. he simply kept on with his gentle strokes, giving alex just enough but not even close to what he wants.

the issue, then, is that alex isn't great at taking initiative. the closest he comes to calling the shots is just crawling into lewis' lap and puckering his lips to ask for a kiss. lewis once picked him up from this sort of position, carrying him to the bedroom with frightening ease. alex came fast and hard that night, from the memory of lewis' strong arms throwing him around as much as anything else.

he hasn't been sure how to bring up the topic until he's at lewis' place one night, finishing his second glass of wine and starting to loosen up.

lewis isn't one to shy away from vulgar jokes. he made an offhand comment about choking alex recently, and tonight alex finds himself staring at lewis' hands and imagining them wrapped around his throat. alex isn't even sure if he'd like choking, but just the thought of lewis holding him in place is enough to send a buzz through his stomach.

he's stretched out on lewis' bed. lewis is next to him in his desk chair, close enough for alex to reach out and play with the fraying hole in the knee of his jeans. lewis' hand is on his after a moment, and alex fiddles with the ring on his thumb.

"you're spacing out," lewis says.

"sorry. just thinking about gay stuff," alex replies.

"picturing me naked, are you?" he jokes. of course that's where his mind goes. alex rolls his eyes.

"sure, i see your cock whenever i close my eyes, remember?" alex scoffs.

"you can take the piss, but i've got your whole body memorized," lewis says, tapping his forehead. the sincerity to the comment makes alex's heart flutter.

"oh yeah? if that's the case, how many nipples do i have?"

"er, let's see... there's one  _ here _ \--" lewis jabs at alex's chest, only missing his target because alex flinches away with a laugh-- "and one  _ here _ ," he says, leaning one knee on the bed to reach the far side of alex's chest. his fingers are only there for a second before his hand slips down over alex's ribs to grip at his waist.

alex freezes, still smiling. lewis looks massive hovering over him like this, chain dangling just above alex's mouth. his hand moves up to lewis' shoulder, silently urging him to climb onto the bed and straddle him properly. lewis takes the hint and gets on top, knees on either side of alex's slim hips.

"you're a dickhead," alex says, but lewis is too close now, covering his whole field of view, and his voice comes out a bit too quiet. 

"you love it, darling," lewis coos, kissing him.

alex melts into the kiss like he always does. somehow lewis knows exactly what to do, how to move when their lips meet, and it always takes alex's breath away. he grips at lewis' bicep with one hand, the other carding through his curls.

"lewis," he gasps, eventually coming up for air, "could you..." he trails off, unsure of how to ask.

"hmm?" lewis hums, resting his forehead against alex's. 

"er, could you... call me that, more?"

"sure, darling," lewis says warmly. he kisses alex's nose. 

"and, maybe, i dunno..." alex can hear his heart pounding, "you could call me other things, as well?"

"mm," lewis kisses his cheek, "baby?"

".... other things."

"sweetheart? my sweet baby boy?" he kisses alex's jaw, then nips at his ear. "my little slut?"

"ugh," alex whines, eyes screwed shut. lewis is joking, obviously. "maybe."

lewis doesn't laugh. instead, he sighs dramatically.

"baby alex," he tuts with faux-disapproval. "is that what you want? to be treated like a whore?"

alex can't say anything to that. he swallows another whine, hips twitching up against lewis' weight.

"tell me what you want me to do to you, darling," lewis murmurs against his ear. "tell me what you want and i'll fuck you properly."

"fuck, lewis," alex groans. "i, er, w-want you to... move me around however you want... grab me, flip me over, i don't know, just-- fuck, just use me? please?"

humiliated, he falls silent. lewis kisses him fiercely, and when he breaks away alex can see a twinkle of glee in his eyes, making his heart thrum with excitement rather than nerves.

"alright, love," lewis smiles, leaning back. "get my cock out then."

alex blinks, still stunned from the kiss, before rushing eagerly to undo lewis' belt with shaky hands. lewis leans back, perched on alex's hips as he frees his cock from his underwear, already half-hard. alex holds it gently, weighing it on one hand and tracing a vein with the other. watching as it slowly gets harder, barely touched. he wraps both hands around it reverently. lewis is big, big enough that there's still a good bit of it left uncovered by both of alex's fists, and he leans up to put his lips on what sticks out.

lewis hisses through his teeth, hips coming forward to slide into alex's wet mouth. it's not going far in enough to gag him, but alex hopes that's coming.

"you look beautiful like this, love," lewis sighs, sweeping alex's sweaty bangs out of his face. alex doesn't speak, just blinks up at lewis appreciatively. he pulls off a bit and swirls his tongue around the head, sipping at it before digging his tongue into the slit. "fucking hell, darling, you're gorgeous. i love how messy you get for me."

alex whimpers a bit at this. lewis' thumb wipes at the drool leaking from the side of his mouth, and the digit easily slips in next to his cock. he forces alex's mouth open a bit, taking his cock out and tapping it against the side of his face, leaving a wet spot of precum on alex's pink cheek. 

"you look fucking filthy," lewis grins as alex cranes his neck to try and lick it again. "you love sucking cock, don't you?"

"mhm," alex mumbles around the finger still in his mouth, opening wide and sticking his tongue out in invitation. lewis bounces his cock against it with a soft, wet noise. 

"take it deeper, now," lewis says softly. his hand leaves alex's mouth and comes around the back of his head, holding him up and steady as alex takes in his cock again. "there we go, such a good boy."

alex takes a deep breath, bracing himself as lewis' cock slips further in. he hollows out his cheeks, and the deep groan lewis lets out is all he needs to hear. alex tries to relax his throat and lewis sinks in deeper. it must be tight, because alex's eyes are watering and lewis' hand is pulling his hair hard enough to sting.

"christ," lewis says. alex pulls off a bit to catch some air before sucking him down again, as far as he can go, which is barely halfway down his cock. "look at you, my perfect little slut."

alex's body responds to that, his hips bucking up helplessly, the rest of him still pinned down by lewis' weight. he's unbelievably hard, likely soaking through his pants. he moans around lewis' cock, a wet, muffled sound. a big hand strokes his cheek, brushes away tears and spit. alex's eyes flutter at the soft touch, a reminder of lewis' usual gentle self. 

lewis pulls alex off his cock with a rough hand on the back of his neck. he kisses alex again, still intense but softer this time. alex sighs against him, goes to wrap his arms around lewis' shoulders, but then there's another strong hand pushing him away, and lewis is standing up.

"get your clothes off, then," lewis suggests, tugging down his trousers.

alex follows suit, stripping off his joggers, underwear, and socks in one go. he throws his hoodie and the shirt underneath onto the chair by the bed, and lewis is on him once again, this time scooping him up from under the knees and sliding in between his legs.

hands still under the backs of his thighs, lewis pushes alex's knees up to his chest, exposing him. lewis spits (with surprising accuracy) into alex's hole. alex barely registers the wet warmth creeping up his taint before lewis' mouth is on him.

he gasps out a shocked moan, hands gripping the bedsheets as lewis runs a soft tongue over his asshole. it's an indescribable feeling, like he can feel his pulse fluttering deep in his belly. lewis keeps lapping at him again and again. it's almost too much sensation, and alex's legs twist and lock behind lewis' head.

"fuck, fuck, what the fuck," alex mumbles as lewis kisses and slurps at him obscenely. "lewis, you fucking--  _ ahh-- _ "

lewis' tongue stiffens and finally breaches the tight ring of muscle. alex's words stop working, it's too much and not enough and he strangely feels close to tears. he needs to touch himself, but he can't seem to pry his fingers away from the bedsheets.

lewis' hands drop from alex's thighs to his ass, spreading him so that his tongue can curl in deeper.

" _ lewis, _ " alex sobs, feeling a trickle of precum roll up his chest, " _ please." _

lewis withdraws from alex's hole and presses a chaste kiss right below his balls. "what is it, princess?" he coos.

"fuck me," alex begs. "fill me up, i need it."

"so cute when you're all desperate," lewis says approvingly, gently unhooking alex's legs from behind his neck and letting him back down to rest on his lap. he presses the tip of his cock against alex's dripping hole. "i'm not gonna stretch you, you seem wet enough to me."

"please, fuck, yes-- put it in--"

"patience, pet..." lewis drags the head around in his own spit, getting it slippery before pressing forward.

alex can immediately tell this is gonna be rough. lewis' cock slips in a millimeter at a time, slowly pulling him apart. every labored breath alex takes is colored by a high-pitched moan as he sinks in deeper and deeper. halfway in and alex is afraid he might actually get hurt, but lewis just pulls out a bit and spits on him again, sinking in more easily now. alex can barely breathe from being stretched around him, the pain and pleasure sending shockwaves through his system. "mnn, lewis--"

"talk to me, sweetheart," lewis murmurs quietly, resting his forehead against alex's.

"it's... so much..."

"you're taking it so well, darling," lewis says, kissing his brow. "doing so well for me, aren't you?" alex sinks his nails into lewis' back as he bottoms out, sending a twinge through his tailbone.

alex gasps when lewis shifts inside of him. it stings, he feels raw, vulnerable. he clings to lewis, pulling him in close. lewis kisses and nibbles at his neck, barely moving.

"lewis..." alex wheezes.

"y'alright, darling?" lewis asks softly. 

alex thinks maybe lewis' cock is touching his heart. "yeah, i'm fine... feels good, you're so big..."

"don't try to flatter me, whore," lewis grins.

lewis pulls out a bit, propping himself up so that they can both look down at where their bodies are connected. lewis nudges in again, and alex lets his voice out a bit, a pitiful squeak. he thrusts shallowly, barely pulling out. alex can feel lewis' cock passing by his prostate, so close but not enough.

"more," alex breathes. "harder, c'mon."

"so pitiful..." lewis hums. "like a bitch in heat, aren't you? ask nicely, then -- i'll fuck you like a bitch, if that's what you want. say please." hips barely moving, lewis just grinds against him, deep in his guts.

"please, lewis, i'm s-serious... fuck me, i need it --" alex says, voice shaking. the pain has subsided, replaced by a throbbing pleasure that sends shivers up his spine. he just needs lewis to  _ move  _ \--

lewis pulls out of him promptly. alex doesn't have time to adjust to the empty feeling because lewis has a hand on his hip and flips him over like it's no effort at all.

"arch your back for me, gorgeous," he says, dragging his finger down alex's spine. alex shudders and complies, sticking his butt up with his chest still pressed to the mattress. he feels lewis gently pulling his cheeks apart, and then his cock is slipping back inside.

he hits alex's prostate dead-on this time, and alex lets out a full-chested moan. he hears lewis chuckle darkly behind him. then lewis' hands are gripping the meaty part of alex's hips and he starts fucking him properly.

the bed creaks and hits the wall with the force of it, and alex can't control the volume of his voice anymore. he lets out humiliating sounds with every thrust, hands once again balled up in the sheets. 

"alex," lewis sighs, hips snapping forward again and again. "so beautiful, all... spread out for me..."

alex can tell lewis is struggling to maintain a calm façade. he's doing better at it than alex, of course, who has been reduced to monosyllabic words like "yes" and "oh fuck."

he leverages himself to bounce back against lewis' thrusts, feels the hands on his hips tightening enough to bruise. he can feel himself getting there, the brutal pace pulling him closer to the edge.

"lewis -- lewis, i can't, i need --"

lewis' hand is on alex's lower back, pushing him down into the bed. one hand curls under alex's throat, almost cutting off his airway. he cums like this, hips twitching, grinding his cock into the mattress, head spinning from lack of oxygen. 

"gonna fill you up," lewis groans.

"mmkay," alex hears himself grunt. his whole body tenses and and shudders, still riding waves of aftershock until lewis sags against him with a broken sigh. alex feels warm, lewis' cock still buzzing inside of him.

lewis takes a second to catch his breath. the hand on alex's throat relaxes and moves gently to his chin. lewis plants a kiss on his cheek before pulling out with a wince and flopping over to lie next to him.

alex rolls onto his back, body feeling loose and heavy.

"that was fucking exhausting," lewis admits.

"really?" alex asks.

"oh, definitely. i'm not in the best shape of my life. plus, you can be pretty intimidating."

"wait, what?" alex perks up. "me?"

"yeah, i dunno, you're little and all, but you're... you're this --" lewis gestures up and down at alex's... everything. "-- magical fucking fairy creature."

"fuck off," alex says, grabbing at his hand.

"you like when i call you names," lewis coos. he pulls alex into his arms. "it's good to know you're mine."


End file.
